Ser efímero
by Rooss
Summary: •Viñeta• El miedo es una cuestión instintiva que le permite al hombre salvarse del peligro. ¿Pero qué peligro había al cruzar la calle durante la luz del peatón? Makoto estaba siendo temeroso por la sensación de encierro al intentar dar el primer paso para cruzar la calle hasta que la casualidad tocó su espalda, le murmuró esas palabras y le hizo avanzar. [•Makoto-centric•Soumako•]


**Título:** Ser efímero.

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Extensión:** 997 palabras exactas.

 **Advertencia:** SouMako implícito (?) || Sin beta.

 **Notas:** ¿Porque escribo de Makoto y no de Rin? Porque se me dio la gana y ya :v Fin. Nah, ultimamente me dio ese amor intenso por Makoto así que simplemente sucedió, además de que siempre me ha parecido un personaje que no ha sido explotado totalmente. Todos tienen problemas pero ¿y Makoto? Él es la voz de la razón y quien brinda apoyo, pero siento que él como personaje tiene muchas cosas que se ha callado y que no es tan puro como pensamos, así que bueno, "Filofobia: Miedo al amor" he elegido para él (?) . Espero me haya salido decente, llevo ya varios meses oxidada desde que terminé un fic largo xDD , es hora de volver a las andadas.

 **|| AVISO ||** ** _Este fanfiction participa en e_** ** _l Reto viñetas: Fobias, perteneciente al Foro_** ** _Iwatobi swim Club_** ** _._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _[_** ** _Ser efímero_** ** _]_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

—Tachibana, iremos al centro ¿vienes?

.

Makoto sabe cómo evitar que las cosas le hagan daño. Otorgando sonrisas que _fingen_ no hacérselo a él.

.

—Quizá otro día.

.

 ** _II._**

 ** _._**

Cuando el atardecer cae sobre los techos de los edificios de la gran ciudad, Makoto se siente melancólico. Desde que Haru se ha ido, tras aceptar un traslado de campus entre la red de intercambio de su universidad, le ha dejado solo, pero la gran verdad es que todos avanzan y él no ha podido emprender un camino propio.

.

Makoto conoce cada uno de los miedos que corroyeron a sus amigos, ¿pero quién conoce los suyos?

.

Recientemente, mientras se pasea por los boulevares de Tokyo, no puede ahuyentar los ojos de las personas, de lo cotidianas, pero felices, que son sus rostros, y la sensación de él también querer serlo. Normalmente, la cercanía de las personas le otorgaba una agradable sensación, pero era pasajera. Nada dura para siempre, y Makoto lo sabía, que las cadenas de sus más tristes recuerdos lo atarían cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de recordarle que todo lo que tenía era una efímera pasantía.

.

Que nada vivo perdura, y que solo queda un caparazón. Que los peces de su habitación lo abandonaron dejando la pecera vacía como único cascarón. Que aquél anciano pescador ni siquiera huellas en la arena dejó. Makoto creció con cada una de esas secuelas, las resguardó en lugar de dejarlas salir, las dejó crecer ahí dentro con el paso del tiempo y con cada salto de edad. Creció disfrazando la felicidad hasta que ese temor insano volvió a tocar las fibras de su interior cuando Haru decidió desplegar sus alas hacia un lugar al que él no podía ir.

.

A donde sus pies no lo quieren llevar, pero sus sentimientos buscan alcanzar.

.

—Ya es luz blanca, Makoto.

.

Iniciando por el otro lado de la calle que no se atrevía a cruzar.

.

—Sousuke.

.

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

Dicen que el miedo es una cuestión instintiva en el hombre que le permite salvarse del peligro. No hay cosa más cierta. ¿Pero qué peligro había al cruzar la calle durante la luz blanca del peatón? Makoto estaba siendo temeroso por la sensación de encierro al intentar dar el primer paso para cruzar la calle hasta que la _casualidad_ tocó su espalda, le murmuró esas palabras y le hizo avanzar.

.

—No sabía que vendrías a Tokio.

.

—Vengo cada fin de mes por las terapias —Tachibana asiente ante lo obvio mientras continúa mirando lo blanca que son sus palmas. Sousuke siempre es la _casualidad_ con la que Makoto se topa cada mes, y aunque sugiere que es más un encuentro premeditado, el de ojos verdes sabe que suponer cosas solo le acarrea daños. Desearía que fuera eso, solo una _casualidad_ y que no se convirtiera en algo más.

.

Pasar tiempo con las personas, lastima. Al final del día toda esa horda emocional se esfuma de sus manos. Sucedió con los peces a los que tanto amor les dio, mismos que murieron. Sucedió con el agradable pescador, que al cabo de un mes el mar se lo llevó. Sucedió con Haru; bastó mirar sus ojos para darse cuenta que también partiría.

.

El amor, las situaciones afectivas, encariñarse al punto de depender de ellas no es lo que Makoto sueña de ahora en más. ¿Hasta qué grado tiene permitido temerle a ese sentimiento?, por el momento sabe que es la zona más segura para no herirse, aunque aísle y prive las miles de sonrisas que se muere por dar al mundo junto a sus motivos. Por ello evita que la _casualidad_ que representa Sousuke, se tope con él, que aprenda a leerlo, aunque internamente desea lo contrario.

.

—Mi viejo dice que está bien sentir miedo mientras eso no te impida lograr algo grandioso—el ex Iwatobi lo mira del mismo modo que cuando veía a la pecera vacía, al mar desde la orilla, a Haru alejarse desde la ventanilla. Abandonado, con ganas de llorar, con ganas de pedir que todos se queden.

.

Tachibana desconoce en qué momento Sousuke se volvió tan cercano. Desconoce porque el timbre de su voz se le asemeja a una dulce cadencia, a por qué su sonrisa le produce un escozor en los ojos. ¿El amor es peligro para el hombre? Bastaría darse cuenta de cómo le brillan los ojos de anhelo al verlo.

.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Makoto?

.

A no tenerlo, a necesitarlo. Cabizbajo, responde.

.

—Tengo miedo a que las noches y lágrimas sean más fuertes que yo —aprieta las manos. Otoño se lleva las últimas hojas secas de los árboles. Los troncos solitarios se asimilan a él—. Que el amor me posea y no me deje ser fuerte.

.

—El amor no se posee, Makoto. Solo se siente.

.

Y si es así, ¿en qué es diferente? El tiempo no es culpable de la muerte de los peces, tampoco lo son las olas del mar de aquél Abril, tampoco lo es Rin ni una influencia que nunca existió en Haru. ¿Es él? Makoto busca cosas que mantengan su mente ocupada con tal de evitar las miradas y oportunidades que Sousuke le brinda. Entre él y el huracán de sus mejillas humedecidas no hay diferencias.

.

—El silencio es insoportable, ¿verdad? —Tachibana asiente, sollozando, aceptando la mano que Yamazaki ha puesto sobre la suya, misma que ha entrelazado sobre la banca donde se encuentran sentados sin mirarse—. Quizá es tiempo de avanzar.

.

—Tú no eres el causante de mi fobia, Sousuke —el mayor bufa agraciado.

.

—Por eso mismo lo digo, idiota.

.

 ** _[Makoto]_**

 ** _._**

Si el amor da miedo, es porque hubo una vez donde me hicieron daño, o incluso dos. A la tercera, cuando en teoría va la vencida, lo que ocurrió es que realmente me di por vencido, y eso a lo que le temía poco a poco se volvió un recuerdo. No se trata de él ni de mí, se trata de dar la cara a ese miedo irracional y dejar de…

.

 _"…_ _ser efímero"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

 _Me siento oxidada. No me peguen (?)_

 _Siento que me quedó mas Hurt/Comfort que Angst, pero bueno, les digo que estoy oxidada. Espero les haya gustado y que haya logrado reflejar, aunque sea un poco, los sentimientos que calla Makoto. Que se entienda que detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa angelical que siempre tiene, al final es una persona (? , siente, nenes, siente, y me chocó un poco que en Eternal Summer no hayamos visto un poco más de su vida. Entiendo que se centró en Haru pero Makoto tenía potencial para grandes cosas, y siento que lo dejaron a un lado y aún me duele en mi cocoro ;-;_

 _En fin, cofcofelSouMakoimplícitoNoLoPlaneécofcofcof. Ya pronto (si la tesis me lo permite) volveré a escribir sobre el fandom de Free, además de que se acerca a pasos agigantados la RinHaru week 2015 (oh seeeeee!) y cuando la OTP llama, LLAMA. Intentaré dar mis aportes(:_

 _Saludos._

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _v_

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
